


Naruto has some Fun

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shota, Shotacon, Time Travel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Naruto and Boruto are thrown back in time and decide to change history to make the world a better place
Relationships: Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	Naruto has some Fun

Naruto couldn’t believe this had happened, no check that he actually could believe it. Ever since the Otsutsuki Clan had appeared things had been going wild. From them taking Chakra from other shinobi’s to them outright attacking his son and even his fellow Kage. Something had to be done about this, Naruto just couldn’t stand sitting behind his desk all day letting himself grow weaker and weaker, so with the help of his shadow clones who he had taken care of the paperwork he took on to train as he couldn’t let Sasuke be the strongest of the two of them any longer. So he trained, and he trained hard working with the Tailed Beast to regain the strength he had lost as well as learn how to utilize their chakras and their abilities that their Chakras granted him. 

With that handled, it then came down to his bond with his son Boruto. Suffice to say it was quite the rocky relationship-i.e it was shit in a toilet-but with his newly gained free time he was gradually gaining more and more of a bond with his son. And it was thanks to this bond, that he had managed to get to Sasuke and Boruto when they had been fighting against Urashiki Otsutsuki the member of the Otsutsuki Clan who had been the one out stealing all the Chakra from the shinobi as well as trying to catch the tailed beast. With Naruto there, they had managed to actually wound the Otsutsuki Clan member to the point he had no choice but to use the device they had found to travel back in time, sadly for him Naruto and Boruto had managed to get close to him when he made the jump.

They fell through a void of multi-coloured lights, as Naruto had grabbed on to Boruto to ensure that he didn’t get lost as the void grew brighter and brighter before they soon found themselves in the leaf village ...or so they thought they were. 

They had taken a look around the village, finding something were gone or were missing, not only that but some people were giving them strange looks. It was only when they took a look at the Hokage monument that they saw what was wrong. Naruto’s face, along with Tsunade’s was missing. Things began to slowly come together, and things began to connect as Naruto figured it out. They were no longer in their time, but in the past and from the look of things, his theory was also proven correct when Anbu arrived and took him and his son to see one Hiruzen Sarutobi alive and kicking. 

Taking the time to fully explain what happened, the Third Hokage thought and decided that he would hand the hat over to Naruto, along with his younger self allowing him to change the future, and lead the village for the better.

Naruto sighed as pushed himself away from the desk, even in the past the horror that was paperwork still followed him even now. Shaking his head, he stood up from his chair and summoned his shadow clones to take care of the rest of the paperwork for him while he sat back and relaxed. With Boruto attending the academy, he had free time to do more such as keeping up with his training and making sure he had control over the Biju and the chakra he had as he had to make sure he had tight control over their chakra to make sure no one would know he held all nine of them. “I wonder what mini-me is up to.” He mumbled to himself as ever since he had adopted his younger self he was doing everything and anything to ensure that he was taking care of.

At that moment Mini Naruto was running through the back alleys with another angry mob after him intent on killing the demon in their own words.

“ **_Naruto.”_ ** Naruto’s head shot up as he heard Kurama speaking to him. “ **_You can sense it can’t you, the surge of negative emotions.”_ ** His hands clenched into fist as he could feel just how strong negative emotions were coming from an area in the village. “ **_You know what needs to be done.”_ ** Sighing to himself, Naruto spread out his senses to find his mini self and when he locked on to him he vanished in a flash of golden light towards his location. 

What followed upon the arrival of the Hokage was remembered as the reason no one messes with what belongs to the Hokage, and was a stark reminder the village was not a democracy, no it was a dictatorship and the one at the head was not afraid to kill.

Having taken care of the mob-and killing off those who dared to question why he would even adopt or look after a “demon” in humans skin he collected his younger self and flashed back to the Hokage mansion. Seeing that Boruto wasn’t home just yet, he carried mini him to the master bedroom ie his bedroom so he could get a better look at his wounds. “Are you alright?” He asked his younger self. “Did they hurt you? any scratches? Anything at all?”

Naru shook his head and hugged the older blond, tears welling unshed in his eyes.

Naruto sighed, wrapping his arms around Naru, knowing all too well what it was he was feeling and knowing that having no one around to comfort him when he had managed to avoid the mobs, or ignore the glares, the mocking jeers and words. He knew it all too well, and now that he was here for Naru he was going to make sure he got all the love and care that he had missed growing up. 

As he was hugged one of Naru’s hands came down and started rubbing Naruto’s bulge like he had seen the women near his home do..

Naruto’s eyes widen as he pulled back, and looked at his younger self. “Naru?” He gasped, unsure why Naru had done that, and why his cock had suddenly jumped from the feeling of Naru’s hand rubbing his crotch. “Why did you?” He asked looking down into his younger selves blue eyes.

“It is how People show love right?” Naru asked hoping he had not done anything wrong.

“W-Who told you that?” Naruto asked as he was trying hard to keep his not so little friend from rising up. Seeing as how it had been some time since he had managed to get any form of pleasure he was quite pent up and that sudden contact had awakened his sleeping libido. 

“I saw the women doing it around my home,” Naru said the tears back in his large blue eyes thinking he had messed up and now the older blond would hate him too.

Seeing the tears, Naruto moved and comforted his smaller self. “Hey hey, it's alright you didn’t do anything wrong.” He said. “You just...you just didn’t do it the right way.” He said his mouth moving faster than his mind could keep up. “You see ...if you want to do it.” He reached down and grabbed his pants and started undoing his pants, he could feel the eyes of Naru on him as he began to slowly pull them down his cock shooting up from his pants showing that his cock was a shocking 13-inches long and 9-thick with his balls being just as thick the massive member was throbbing right before Lil Naru’s eyes. “You need to do it with my pants down.”

Naru stared in amazement never having seen a hard cock before, he slowly reached out and felt the huge shaft, it felt like silk covering a kunai in his hand.

The feeling of the small hand on his cock had him shivering, his cock pulsing as he bit his lip to stop a groan that spilt from his lips. This felt so good, so fucking good better than his own hand had ever felt. The soft skin of Naru’s calluses and unblemished hands felt amazing and he found his hips giving a small buck. Looking down at Naru, and seeing the amazement and wonder in his eyes sent pleasure straight through his cock. “Why not give it a lick?” He asked getting a strange look from his smaller self. “Lick the head, like you would a piece of candy and you’ll get a surprise.” 

Leaning in Naru did as asked, eager to please, his small pink tongue licking the purpling head of the massive cock.

Naruto’s cock trembled against Naru’s tongue, as he gave a full-body shiver and moaned softly. This was heavenly, he could feel his balls twitching and churning as he knew he was close to his climax but not close enough to actually blow his load right away. Yet, that didn’t stop pre spilling from his tip and rolling down the shaft decorating his cock with small rivers of pre as it made it glisten in the light. “Go on, taste it Naru.” He smiled, moving one hand to rest it on top of his head. “Go on, you might find you like what you taste.”

The small pink tongue flicked out and gathered the pearl of pre before bringing it into the smallmouth that gave a hum as he tasted it.

“You like it?” Naruto asked smirking, as he rubbed Naru’s head in an encouraging way. “Keep it up like that and you’ll get something even better. In fact, why don't you try sucking on the head?” 

Opening his mouth Naru tried to take the large head in and suck on it, though his lips were stretched obscenely as he did so.

Naruto’s eyes fluttered, his hand on Naru’s head gripped his hair not hard enough to hurt him but enough to have a light strong grip on it as it took all of his strength to keep from pushing his entire cock into the boy’s mouth. But he held strong, he refused to do such a thing, not wanting to hurt or scare his little self as he simply let the boy suckle on the head.

Naru nursed on the head sucking and licking with all his might, eager to please the older male.

And please he did, as pleasure coursed through his body, as he felt his hips twitch and his legs tensed all for the need to fuck the smallmouth that was attached to the head of his cock, but he held back as much as he could as he felt his need to cum building more and more, making him groan and grunt as he shivered and growled as he couldn’t hold back before he felt himself gasp and his vision went white and he came and came hard, cum erupting from his cock like water from a hose and sprayed right into the boy’s hungry mouth filling it with cum. 

Pulling back in shock Naru was coated in the thick seed, painting his face and bright blond hair white.

Naruto’s climax lasted for a good ten minutes before it finally came to an end. And when it did, Naruto looked down at a sight that had his cock throbbing, Naru was covered in cum. His cum, it covered the boy’s face and his golden locks were covered in the same thick white spunk. Licking his lips, he smiled at Naru. “Did you have fun Naru?”

Looking up Naru nodded, still blushing as he brought his hand up and collected some of Naruto’s cum on it and he licked it clean finding that he like the taste of it. 

“Well then, tell me how would you like to have a bigger family?” 

Naru’s eyes widen in shock and then that shock turned into joy as he nodded his head so fast Naruto believed he was gonna get whiplash. “Perfect.” 


End file.
